Oddly satisfying
by kurojiri
Summary: Sugawara had allowed it to happen, Kageyama had been ushered into it and sometimes still had been confused about how it happened. Whereas Tsukishima, he sighed but he would never out loud admit that he wouldn't change their triad dynamic at all.


**Brought to you by,** **Haikyuu! ot3+ week:** **Autumn Edition.**

 **Prompts Used: getting together,** **domestic, future**

* * *

Tsukishima had been on his way out when he felt another two pair of bodies coming around and getting to the front of the apartment. The week had been slow, quiet, and oddly peaceful. It had put him into a trace of false pretenses for only a few short hours.

But like clock work, something would snap. He would feel it, have a second sense mingling from inside his head and Tsukishima would start to catch every little detail that ran down his peripheral vision. His glasses would slide down from his nose when he would dip his head down a little when he heard them coming closer. Sugawara had been dressed properly and had his backpack in mid process of being organized. His hair had been somewhat combed and presentable unlike the second person with tangled locks and a somewhat wrinkled shirt donned with a pair of worn jeans. His own coat that had been passed to him had at least made it less sloppy outfit; but it couldn't hide the fact that he preferred comfort over presentation.

Luckily, that day Tsukishima hadn't to worry more since their outing wouldn't require a certain attire to leave the apartment.

It only just confirmed to Tsukishima that his life had become more surreal than he would have liked. It was only just a morning commute, with the university closely starting for them. The autumn breeze had been kind for them for some short weeks. But, eventually he knew that Sugawara would be the one to start addressing the need to layer up soon. (Tsukishima blamed the instincts Sugawara gained from having cared for them previously and other underclassmen during their volleyball years.) Only Kageyama would be the one to make it more embarrassing with his shy glances and fumbling. He was the only one that had not fully connected everything, but had the one to express his happiness of having both (though mostly Sugawara, who was more at ease with his affection) at his side.

Tsukishima and Kageyama had three years in high school of getting to know each other. They had their arguments and heart-to-hearts. They had also time to grow up from their first meeting. Sugawara as well, as he was able to glue each of them together, he had been the reason why Tsukishima had been there mocking (with no real heat) at Kageyama who's sleepy eyes barely made a glare at his direction. He still accepted Sugawara's milk yogurt drink and had routinely expected a sly grin from Tsukishima as they left.

They all each had their routines, and each had recognized each other's too. Tsukishima would have his headphones on low, Kageyama would have a small snack and Sugawara would check his mail, and schedule. It had been smoothing out as more time had been placed between them, and it had made Tsukishima almost feel things he hardly wanted to express.

(It stank of domestic bliss.)

He didn't miss how peaceful and welcoming it felt. Or how much he adored them when they each smiled at him as they kept walking. It had seemed that somewhere Tsukishima had finally found his heart beating more than usual. None of them had actively stated what they were; but they were a triad. Different from Sugawara's squad and his and Kageyama's own personal friends. It was more intimate. Far more than what he shared with his best friend Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima had never felt like he was an idiot, and he was sure that it had been implied before many times when Sugawara and Kageyama held his hands on multiple of occasions. He after all, never pulled away from them or chickened out when they pecked his cheeks. His snark had lightened up but, he couldn't deny that it had possessed more layers woven into now. With inside jokes and hidden metaphors to frost his enjoyment. It had added up that he had found himself afraid of the unspoken. Though he had been sure that they all could've of agreed to one thing:

That they wouldn't walk away from what they had now.

No. They couldn't. Tsukishima for sure wouldn't himself. Not when he had wondered and wondered when precisely it had happened. But regardless of how it did, Tsukishima couldn't find it in himself to really care. Because, right then and there he had believed in the future looking bright, wholesome, and more uplifting since he'd joined Karasuno and its volleyball team back when he had been in high school. A choice had finally given him a second chance.

He would be thankful for Kageyama's stubbornness into getting inside Tsukishima's skin and how Sugawara had always been rooting for him and helping him reattach himself to the world. Yamaguchi had always been a good friend, and Karasuno had done him wonders. Yet, it had been strangely Kageyama and Sugawara that had somehow merged their efforts and managed to reach him. They pulled out, had given him space, and company. Now years later he found peace within him. He loved it.

An epiphany phased into his bones.

He took off his headphones, and without really looking at their direction, he relished the air and company he had. For a minute he stayed like that, hearing the papers shuffle from Sugawara's backpack and Kageyama looking out for the train. They were just simple tasks and actions, but somehow they felt more internal. Far more personal because he grew accustomed to this type of thing now. He could kiss them if he wanted; they wouldn't mind much. (More so since, Sugawara who loved any type of affection beamed right at him. Meanwhile, Kageyama would become a blushing mess.) He could also hold their hands too especially, since he always had the warmest hands compared to them. Kageyama and Sugawara wouldn't bat any eyes if he started anything familiar with them.

They had all that kind of drive of wanting to have chances to express themselves in their own ways. In his own wake of seeing everything really fit together; he did it. He stood up and glued himself closer by bumping shoulders with Kageyama until they laced pinkies as Kageyama shoved their connected hands inside his coat. As for Sugawara he gave a shy smile and melted when Sugawara gave him a soft quick peck and gave an air kiss aimed at Kageyama who, predicatively, violently blushed even further.

And as Tsukishima chuckled with Sugawara he couldn't help but fall in love even more at the scene that was in front of him.


End file.
